Accidental Attraction
by NorthernNightfall24
Summary: One thing leads to another with Sonic and Shadow. First it's an unexpected and accidental kiss, then a really crazy party with a stupid game of Truth or Dare that actually isn't a game of Truth or Dare and a lot of other stuff. Will Sonic and Shadow find a way to stop this? Or will they accept the fact that maybe...they were meant to be? Sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is NorthernNightfall24 and this is chapter one of my sixth sonadow story (I dare not post the other 5)! I hope you like it! Professor Applegate, could you say the disclaimer please?

Professor Applegate: Fine. NorthernNightfall24 doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in this story. All characters belong to Sega and SonicTeam.

ooooooooooooooooooo

'Why can't they understand,' Shadow thought as he sat on a nearby tree stump. The gentle winds ruffled his fur. 'I don't want to be around others all the time.'

The black hedgehog gently massaged his temples, feeling a little frustrated.

'Why does Rouge invite me to her crazy parties when she KNOWS I don't want to go? Sometimes I wonder what's going on in her head...'

He looked at the cloudy topaz-amberish sky and the falling red, yellow, orange and brown leaves around him, and then looked away.

"I wish they'd just leave me alone," He mumbled.

Ever since last week, Sonic and his friends (except for Tails, 81% percent of the time) have been trying to get Shadow to do new things that he didn't want to do and he had grown quite tired of it. The forest had become his #1 happy place. His own house coming in at #2, but that's only because there's really nothing to do there but eating, sleeping and reading.

'I can't keep trying to avoid them forever...'

It seemed like Sonic and his friends were getting more annoying by the second. It had gotten so bad that Shadow carries around a bottle of Excedrin in case he gets one of those really painful headaches. It seemed to help most of the time, but sometimes, he would take the pills at the wrong moment, and it would make the headache much worse...Today, however, Shadow had ran out of Excedrin and almost had to face the music.

'Why are they trying to make my life...more...stressful?'

(Flashback)

It was another one of those days at Club Rouge. The big-breasted bat had decided to throw a party for no apparent reason.

Everything was going as planned: music was playing, almost everybody was dancing, none of the decorations on the wall fell down, and the food was being eaten at a fast rate. That was until...

"Omg! Let's take some selfies so we can remember this day forever!" Amy giggled.

At those words, everybody, except for Shadow, took out their phones and began taking pictures of one another.

The black hedgehog rolled his eyes at their childish behavior.

Being extremely light on his feet, Knuckles proceeded to sneak up behind Shadow, to get him in a selfie.

"Say cheese!" The red echidna cried.

The black hedgehog became startled and turned around, only to be blinded by the flash of Knuckles' phone.

Shadow blinked and then rubbed his eyes.

"Hey you guys! I just snapped a picture of Shadow!"

"No way," Tails gasped. "He let you take a picture of him?"

"Nah, I snuck up behind him."

Shadow's eyes widened as Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Amy, Silver and Blaze gathered around him and began to snap more pictures of him.

"Show me your pearly whites, Shadow!" Rouge said, pressing her cheek against his and taking a picture.

"Hey no fair!" Sonic cried. "Let me take a picture with Shadz!"

"In your dreams, Sonic."

The azure hedgehog pushed the bat out of the way and squeezed himself next to Shadow and took a picture.

Shadow growled in slight annoyance.

Everybody began fighting over who took the next selfie with the black hedgehog. Sonic and Rouge moved their cat fight to the dance floor, Amy and Blaze were screaming at each other about who looked better, Knuckles and Silver were having an intense staring contest, and Tails, for the the sake of the insufficient memory on his phone, decided to give up and eat some more party food.

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out of there before he got a painful migraine.

"Oh my god," he pointed towards a large window, which was conveniently opened. "is that a poor, helpless kitty, hanging by a branch of that crippled tree, desperately waiting to be rescued by us brave, anthropomorphic animals with somewhat supernatural powers?"

"Where?!" Rouge stopped her cat fight with Sonic. Blaze and Amy stopped their bickering and ran to the window. The big-breasted bat hovered behind them with worry for the poor baby feline.

"Huh?" Tails stuffed another sandwich in his mouth and looked up. "What's going on, guys?"

"We better help that kitty before it's too late!" Sonic became serious rather quickly.

Knuckles and Silver followed Sonic to where the girls were, and Shadow ran out the front doors, thanking God for making it out alive.

Tails didn't notice Shadow leave because he was chugging down a big bottle of Mountain Dew, hiccupping every once in a while.

"Hmm..." The golden kitsune removed the one-liter bottle from his lips and burped. "They don't need my help this time. I'm sure they've got it all under control."

He went back to drinking the rest of the soda.

Shadow ran to his #1 happy place, the nearby forest, for some peace and quiet, not wanting to be at the club when everybody found out there really wasn't a cat stuck in the tree outside the window.

'Note to self: Later on, don't forget to buy some more of that Excedrin stuff at the pharmacy...'

(End Flashback)

So far, everything was fine. Sadly, for the black hedgehog, this also meant...

'Dammit! That faker's probably looking for me. Maybe I should've went to my house instead...'

And Shadow was right, as soon as he finished his thought, he heard footsteps and excessive crunching of leaves behind him.

Shadow turned around slowly and crossed his arms.

"What do you want, faker?" he said coldly.

"I came to see if you were okay...again." Sonic replied, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't need your compassion and sympathy," Shadow growled and began to walk away from his rival. "so just leave me alone, will you?"

"Shadow, wait!" the azure hedgehog gently grabbed Shadow's arm. "Please, just listen to me for once in your life."

"...Alright then," Shadow sighed and turned to face Sonic with a look of boredom across his face. "say what you have to say."

Sonic let go of Shadow's arm and looked down.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened a few minutes ago."

The black hedgehog suddenly began to become interested.

"We should've considered your feelings and let you be, but you shouldn't have tricked us either. You could've just told us to leave you alone...All in all, please don't stay pissed at us."

Shadow stayed silent and looked at his rival with a faint smirk across his tan muzzle.

'Well,' Sonic thought, flattening his ears. 'I tried my best. I know for sure he isn't gonna forgive us...'

"Okay..." Shadow's smile grew. "I forgive you...and the others. And I'm sorry I tricked you guys."

The azure hedgehog stood in shock. Did Shadow just forgive them all? Did he just solemnly apologize for his wrongs without hesitation? And was he smiling a little bit? Surely, this was NOT Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Uh, Shadz?" Sonic asked. "Are you feeling okay? You're smiling and you rarely ever do that."

Shadow chuckled at the expression on his rival's face and ignored the fact that the azure hedgehog used his not-accepted pet name.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sonic."

"You...called me...Sonic..." the azure hedgehog was confused at this point.

"Well, that's your name, is it not?"

'Maybe being around Sonic won't be as bad as it used to be,' Shadow thought. 'It seems he actually gained some...common sense. This is also quite amusing.'

Sonic said nothing. He was at a loss for words.

The black hedgehog turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" the azure hedgehog made himself ask another question.

Shadow stopped."To take a walk in the forest for a while." he paused and then continued walking. "You can join me if you want."

Sonic honestly didn't know whether he should catch up with his counterpart or not. Maybe, it was a trap. Or maybe it was a chance to get to know Shadow better...

Sonic decided to take the risk.

"Shadz, wait for me!" the azure hedgehog caught up to Shadow.

**It's time for a commercial break! Did you know that sniffing Rosemary actually improves your memory? Okay, back to the story!**

ooooooooooooooooooo

The two hedgehogs walked next to each other in silence, taking in all the beautiful scenery. There was the faint sound of birds chirping and leaves swishing on the branches of trees due the cool autumn breeze. There were some gray squirrels nearby chewing on some acorns and waving their bushy tails every now and then.

Above them, there were a few hawks scouting the area, looking for food. Unfortunately, one of the hawks spotted one of the gray squirrels, dove in on the poor rodent and swooped it off the ground with its sharp, black talons.

Shadow watched in horror at what happened and could've swore one of the gray squirrels shed a single tear...

Sonic couldn't take anymore of the slight silence and decided to ask another question.

"So, Shadow...why do you like to be alone all the time?"

Shadow thought for a moment, somewhat thankful that the azure hedgehog had opened his mouth again.

"To think about how things are what they are and why things happen for a reason..."

"Okay. Do you like cupcakes?"

"Yes."

"Uh...Besides being by yourself, what else do you like to do?"

"I like reading, sleeping and being sarcastic."

"Favorite holiday?"

"That would be between...April Fools and Christmas."

'So, Shadz does have a sense of humor...' Sonic thought. He asked another question.

"How come we never see you on New Year's Eve?"

"My New Year's resolution every year is to sleep in on New Year's day and try not to leave my house for anything whatsoever."

"...Do you know what Never Forgotten is?"

"What is that? Some type of homosexual anime chapter book or something?"

Sonic's sweat dropped. Shadow was somewhat right about the homosexual part.

"...Nevermind. I'll, uh...tell you about that later. Um...have you even seen the show "The Powerpuff Girls"?"

"...Yes. And strangely enough, it was...to my liking..."

The azure hedgehog snickered at Shadow's previous response.

"...Any weird dreams lately?"

The black hedgehog looked at Sonic for a brief second.

"Why are you so interested in my life all the sudden?"

"I just want to get to know you better. Is that so wrong?" Sonic replied with innocence in his voice.

"...I guess not."

Shadow looked down at the ground and stopped. Sonic stopped as well and prepared to say something else.

"Shadz...you know you're not alone in this world, right?"

The black hedgehog simply nodded.

"I know the loss of Maria was hard for you and I'm really, really sorry about what you had to go through that horrible day, but now you have other people in your life that will always be there for you. People who you can share your problems or other stuff with. Like me."

"..."

Sonic walked in front of Shadow, who lifted his head to come into contact with his counterpart's vibrant emerald green eyes.

"Shadow...I really care about you a lot and I don't want to see you get hurt, even if you are somewhat immortal. Promise me, if something bad happens in from this day on, you'll talk about it with one of us."

"...I promise."

Shadow was shocked. Never had someone, besides Maria, said something like that about him. It was actually...heartwarming to hear those words after about fifty years. He had convinced himself that he was an experiment gone terribly wrong, but he didn't let that get to him too much.

The black hedgehog began to feel rather guilty for his sarcasm, his tendency to be judgmental and his slight rudeness.

"Why are you being so nice to me? After how badly I treat you and the others?" he questioned.

"Because Shadz," Sonic blushed a little. "That's what friends do. They forgive and try to forget. They try to patch it up and make it better. And plus, that's the only way you know how to react to everything. You don't mean to be mean, you're just angry, confused and misunderstood and many people take what you say the wrong way..."

These words caused Shadow to think for a moment. Sonic was absolutely right about everything that he just said. It seemed like was actually paying attention to what others said and did. Not all people are like that nowadays, so Shadow was lucky to have a person like Sonic in his life. He was almost like...another Maria...

"...Thanks Son-mmfph!"

The last part of Shadow's two-word sentence was muffled because Sonic took the opportunity to kiss Shadow square on his tan lips, and thankfully, he didn't try to slip his tongue in. That would be taking it WAY too far.

The black hedgehog's ruby red eyes widened with horror. His very own rival, was freaking kissing him. On the lips. What the hell was he thinking? What was in that food at the party they just came from?

'Oh. My. FUCKING. God.' Shadow thought. 'What is he doing?!'

But, he kinda liked it. Just a little bit...

Wait. What was HE thinking? Being kissed by your annoying and cocky counterpart is totally gross. And...fruity...

And Shadow the Hedgehog was definitely NOT fruity. He was as straight as a ripe, orange carrot...

Realizing what he had been absentmindedly doing for the last 8 seconds, Sonic released his peach lips from Shadow's and cursed under his breath.

"S-Sonic," Shadow stuttered with surprise, his cheeks tinted with a pinkish hue."w-what...the...?"

Sonic was too embarrassed to explain. Instead, he ran off deeper into the forest with a dark red blush across his face. Shadow just stood there with with a curious and still horrified expression.

'...Okay...'

Without a second thought, Shadow decided to head for the pharmacy to get some more Excedrin, hoping to forget about that fruity kiss by the next day.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Max: R&R please or Gio will poison your precious Turkeys! (wraps his arms around Nori's waist and kisses his cheek)

Giovanni: No I won't! I promise! (hides a bottle of poison behind his back and chuckles nervously)

Hunter: Gio, you can't hide your shame...

Giovanni: Yes I can!

Hunter: Well, you're not doing a very good job at the moment.

Ataru: Poor plump Turkeys...

Professor Applegate: Yeah R&R this story and I won't silently judge you.

Nori: (blushes due to Max's unexpected and comforting touch) This first chapter is pretty good, Northern. You should write some more.

Me: Thank you, Nori. Anyways, thank you guys for reading chapter 1! Chapter 2 is coming soon!

Professor Applegate: (says sarcastically) Yay. I can't wait to read the next one.

Me: (gives the professor my death stare)

Professor Applegate: (shuts up and walks away to do smart people stuff)

Thanks for your patience! I won't let you guys down!

By the way, do hawks eat squirrels?

R&R and your Turkeys will have eternal life! I will make future chapters a bit longer...Oh, and by the way, the story "Never Forgotten" is real. It's just a little something I'm working on. It will soon be published on the BookWriter app. You can download it on the Google Play Store. Did I mention that there are two versions of this app? The one I have is free, and the one you pay for has other cool stuff you can use to write your stories!

Nori: Ooh! Am I in it?

Me: As a matter of fact, all of you are in it, and so is Jayce and Ayaka.

Nori: No! Not Ayaka! Anyone else BUT her!

Jayce: Hey guys.

(Nori's face becomes extremely red as his ex-boyfriend walks into my room.)

Keep looking out for the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

It's the thing you've all been waiting for, here is the totally fantabulous chapter 2! Sorry for the wait! This chapter might be a little boring towards the third transition for some readers, but that part is very vital to the story!

Thanks to all of those who are following Accidental Attraction! You wonderful people have given much an abundance of happiness! Thank you! This is for you guys!

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Crap," Sonic sat on a boulder and brought his knees to his chest, holding on firmly. "I can't believe I kissed Shadz."

Sonic's eyes peered into the sparkly, soothing and crisp waterfall before him and began to let his mind wonder with remorse. There was no way that Shadow was going to talk to him again.

"He probably thinks I'm a fruit now..."

The azure hedgehog became very emotional and let some tears fall down his cheeks. He really wanted to become best friends with his counterpart, and he blew it with an unconscious smooch.

Now they were rivals times 10.

When Sonic had looked at Shadow, he could see nothing but shock and fear in those ruby red eyes. Sonic knew right then and there that he had done something very wrong.

Actually, he didn't know it first, but when he saw how close they were when they parted, the light pink blush of surprise on Shadow's face, and the way his own peach lips were all tingly and stuff...

Their "budding friendship" was SO over.

'I'm sorry Shadz,' Sonic shed some more tears. 'I didn't mean to kiss you. Please forgive me.'

At that exact moment, he his phone started to vibrate.

"Huh?"

He took the phone out of his sock and looked at the screen. He began to freak out just a little because he thought it was Shadow calling to curse him out for what just happened, but it was only Rouge.

'You, my friend, have been invited to another one of my totally fabulous parties! The party starts tomorrow night at 8pm, so don't be late! Oh and by the way, it's supposed to snow tomorrow, so please, don't forget to dress warmly! Can one of you guys bring an empty beer bottle too? Thanks! ~Rouge the Bat'

Sonic put his phone back in his sock and began to cry again.

'Great, this is just great,' he thought sarcastically. 'I bet she invited Shadz.'

It was no secret that Rouge had a crush on Shadow. Knuckles was the only one who didn't know. Almost every time she had the chance, she would try and seduce or get really close the black hedgehog, but those tactics would never work. Little did any one know, Shadow actually thought that she was a slut and she needed to stop trying to win his heart because she'd never have it with how she was trying to get it.

Sonic wiped the tears from his eyes.

'Should I go?'

He looked at the rock he was sitting on and sighed.

'Or should I not even bother to show up?'

Sonic decided to take some time before he made his mind. He still had until tomorrow night.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Shadow walked into the pharmacy as best he could, trying not to show any form of awkwardness from past events.

As he opened the door, a little bell above him started ringing, which let the employees know that there was another customer who had entered the store.

Shadow went to the aisle which was called "Headache/Migraine Controllers", a very stupid name in his opinion, and looked around for some Excedrin. When he found it, he took it to cashier at the counter and paid for it.

Shadow left the store feeling tired. He popped some pills in his mouth and sighed.

He still hadn't forgotten about the kiss. The memory was as clear as pure water in a glass pitcher.

Shadow shivered at the thought of Sonic's lips against his again.

'Gross...I still don't know why he did that.'

Shadow proceeded to walk home before the autumn breeze became colder.

'Sonic is a GIANT weirdo.'

When Shadow arrived at his house, he immediately went upstairs and shut the door behind him. He sat on his bed and took of his shoes, his gloves and his jacket.

The black hedgehog took out his phone to see if he had any unread messages. Turns out, he had only one.

'I bet it's from Rouge,' he thought, snickering a bit.

And indeed it was.

Shadow had been invited to another one of the bat's parties as everybody else had. Cream had went on a vacation with her mother, so she didn't count.

The black hedgehog read the text one last time, and he read the very last sentence very slowly.

'And Shadow, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I understand that you need your space. And don't you ever trick me like that again!'

Shadow scratched his ear. They were finally understanding. He felt kinda bad though. He liked to be alone, but he didn't like to be alone all the time. And out of all his friends, he preferred Sonic's company the most, even though he was pretty annoying. Weird, right?

It wasn't because he was just lonely and the azure hedgehog was almost always there, it was because Sonic cared enough to go out of his way to try and make someone else feel better.

That's what a true friend does. It that what Sonic wanted with him? A friendship?

'Sonic probably thinks I'll never talk to him again. I wasn't mad, I was...surprised. I mean, I'm not gonna freak out because of that, but...why did he kiss me?'

Shadow got off of his bed and went down stairs to his kitchen to make some food.

'Maybe I will go to that party tomorrow.'

ooooooooooooooooooo

"So do you think Shadow is gonna show up?" Blaze said, hanging some orange streamers on the ceiling of the famous Club Rouge.

"No," Rouge said sadly after blowing up and tying a bright red balloon. "but I really hope he does."

"Well, I hope Sonic shows up," Amy sighed dreamily. "it would break my heart if he didn't."

Rouge and Blaze just rolled their eyes and continued putting up decorations.

It was like Amy wanted the whole world to know she had a "crush" on Sonic the Hedgehog, but a lot of girls (and many boys), anthropomorphic and human alike, had a crush on him.

"I don't think Sonic's going to miss an opportunity like this because I DO throw the best parties in all of Mobius." Rouge bragged.

"Yeah, I have to admit, your parties are amazing." The purple cat picked up a cloth with polisher stuff on it, took down the disco ball very carefully and began to rub the cloth against it.

"What do you think I should wear for the party tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Whatever you wanna wear," Rouge replied, which wasn't much help for the pink hedgehog.

"Something snazzy and cute," Blaze chimed in. "like a sparkly red tube top with white frilly stuff on the end."

"That's sounds wonderful! But I don't have anything like that in my closet." The pink hedgehog hung a green streamer on the ceiling.

"Well then, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find something."

"Yeah..."

Amy really wanted to impress Sonic. She would do anything for him, but what she had for him wasn't really love, it was more like an obsession. She got jealous if she didn't get much attention from him and then she would go crazy and start swinging her piko-piko hammer around and then everyone would freak out and evacuate the area before any damage was done to anything or anyone.

Yep. Those were good times. NOT!

"Or," the purple cat continued. "I could make you one."

Amy gasped with delight.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. I could use the practice anyways."

The pink hedgehog's forest-green eyes sparkled with undeniable joy.

Rouge taped one last balloon to the wall and sighed with relief of finally finishing. She hadn't heard a single word of Blaze and Amy's conversation.

"Yes! I finished! My lips taste funny and I cant feel my fingers, but anything is worth beautifying my gorgeous club!"

The bat took a good look around the place and felt the pride building up in her presence. Her club had been turned into a rainbow wonderland for children with an obsession of unicorns and fairies. There was still something missing though. Something that would make the place...shine and sparkle.

"Glitter!" she yelled.

"Wha!" Blaze jumped up a little bit and the disco ball almost slipped from her gloved hands.

"Oops, sorry Blaze, I just remembered something that I forgot to put on the walls."

Rouge scurried over to the storage closet and pulled out a glitter gun, something that Tails made for her previous birthday.

"Let's make it shine."

Rouge pointed the gun at one of the walls and pulled the trigger. Out came a blast of shiny dots that quickly covered the wall. Blaze and Amy looked at the wall with amazement.

"Is it gonna come off?" Blaze asked.

"Nope! Not for a long time..." Rouge put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"I'm gonna ask Tails if he can make me one too!" Amy rushed out of the club, heading for the young kitsune's house.

The cat and the bat continued putting finishing touches around the place.

'This party won't really be any fun,' Rouge thought, sighing. 'If Shadow doesn't show up.' She continued to blast glitter on the other walls.

**Commercial Break time again! Did you know that video games increase the intelligence in some people? No? Well, now you do!**

ooooooooooooooooooo

The day of Rouge's party finally came. As she had said, there were snow flurries drifting around slowly in the crisp, cool, dry air and the bare trees were becoming covered in the stuff by the minute. Nobody forgot to dress warmly on the way there.

About 15 minutes before the party started, Sonic was still clueless about showing up, so he flipped a coin. Heads meant he stayed home, and Tails meant he went to the party.

(Flashback)

Sonic was in the kitchen drinking some hot chocolate with just a hint of vanilla extract.

He still hadn't made up his mind about coming to Rouge's party.

'I know how to settle this,' Sonic went upstairs as an idea popped into his head. 'I'll flip a coin! It's an equal 50-50 chance of going or staying!'

The azure hedgehog began to rummage through his things for a penny. His room was almost completely destroyed when he finally found one under his bed. He went back down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Alright, Mr. Penny," Sonic placed the coin in the middle of the palm of his gloved hand. "I sure you wont mind if I toss you just this once..."

Sonic threw the coin into the air with a faint smile across his peach muzzle, waiting for the results.

The coin landed on the table with a loud klanking noise and began to spin around.

Sonic bit his lip in suspense.

'Come on...'

Eventually, the coin came to a stop and fell over. The azure hedgehog looked at the side that was facing him. His emerald green eyes widened at what he got.

Tails.

'Well,' Sonic thought, sighing as he put the penny on the table in his jacket pocket. 'The penny has spoken.'

Sonic went upstairs again to go grab his keys. While he was up there, he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

'7:43...'

The azure hedgehog rushed out of the house, not forgetting to lock the door, and headed towards Club Rouge.

'Geez, I didn't know it was going to be this cold.'

Sonic shivered a bit and quickened his pace, his pace soon turning into running.

(End flashback)

Sonic hesitated before he walked in to the club.

The azure hedgehog looked around the place and smiled. The walls and the ceiling were covered in glitter, streamers and balloons, he looked at Tails, who was eating a handful of chips, and he looked at Knuckles, who was drooling at the sight of Rouge's big butt, which was being squeezed into a slender indigo tube dress.

'Good. Shadz isn't here yet, and hopefully, he doesn't show up.'

The bat turned around and went to greet Sonic.

"Oh Sonic!" The bat hugged the azure hedgehog rather tightly. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Sonic could hardly breathe in between Rouge's giant boobs. Knuckles stared at the two with jealousy because he wished he was in Sonic's position.

"Um Rouge?" came the azure hedgehog's muffled voice. "I'm uh...kinda stuck here."

The bat looked down at Sonic and gasped.

"Oops, sorry hun. I guess I got carried away there..."

Rouge released the azure hedgehog from her grasp and sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately, Shadow won't be joining us today..."

'Yeah, and it's all my fault.' Sonic thought with a tinge of guilt.

"Well, that's too bad," Tails added. "cuz he's gonna miss all the fun!"

"Hey you guys," came a velvety voice from the entrance of the club. "Did I miss anything?"

Rouge looked at the source of the voice and her teal eyes sparkled with joy.

"Shadow!"

The bat wrapped her arms around the black hedgehog and smiled.

Sonic couldn't believe it. Shadow actually showed up to the freaking party! He couldn't bring himself to say a word, as if he had no mouth.

'Why?'

He looked to the ceiling and wished for a miracle that would free him from his guilt.

"Hey Sonic," Knuckles placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder with concern, noticing the weird look on his face. "are you alright?"

Sonic looked at the echidna and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So..." Sonic's smile turned into a cheesy grin. "you've been having awkward fantasies about Rouge lately. Haven't you Knux?"

Knuckles cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"N-no! W-What makes you say that?"

"You can't lie to me," the azure hedgehog chuckled. "I just saw you looking at her butt."

"I don't like her like that."

"Yes you do."

"No I-"

"Hi everyone!" Amy busted through the doors, panting. "Sorry I'm late. I lost my headband on the way here, but it's okay because I had a spare on me."

"Oh no..." Sonic whispered.

Amy was wearing a pale pink cotton dress with a white ribbon around her waist. She wore some white flats and a lacy white cardigan to complement the ribbon.

'This outfit will have Sonic falling for me in no time,' she thought happily.

"Amy, that is a beautiful dress." Rouge let go of Shadow and eyed Amy's dress with awe. "You have to tell me where you got it."

"Actually, Blaze made it for me." Amy giggled.

"Speaking of Blaze," Knuckles looked around. "where is she?"

"I'm right here," Blaze walked in with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Blaze, you have got to make me a dress like that." The bat walked up to the cat.

"Okay, what kind of dress do you want?"

"Well..."

Rouge and Blaze's conversation trailed off, as did they, and Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

"Oh Sonic! I missed you so much!" she squealed. How could she say that when the last time she saw him was yesterday?

"Amy..." Sonic managed to speak. "You're kinda...crushing...me..."

The pink hedgehog pouted and let go of her obsession.

Knuckles tried not to laugh at Sonic.

"So, do you like my dress?" Amy twirled around like a ballerina.

"Uh..." The azure hedgehog had no idea what to say.

'Yes!' she thought. 'I left him speechless!'

"My dress is that beautiful, huh?" Amy batted her eyelashes.

Sonic just hoped that she would go somewhere and leave him be. It was bad enough that he accidentally kissed his rival, and Amy was just making it worse.

"Amy!" Rouge cried out. "come here so I can see the designs on your dress!"

"Kay!" she replied. She turned back to Sonic and caressed his cheek with her hand in a seductive manner. "I'll be back for you..."

Sonic felt completely grossed out. He just wanted to crawl into a ditch and die. Why doesn't she understand that he doesn't want her?

Knuckles couldn't hold it in anymore. He bursted out with laughter.

"Oh my god! You...you should see the look on your face right now! It's priceless!"

The echidna fell to the floor, cackling away like a crazed hyena. All Sonic could do was glare at him with a look that said: "If I could kill you right now, I TOTALLY would because you are NOT helping."

Sonic walked away from the echidna and sighed. He picked up a nearby, unopened soda on the counter at the bar with many others, went outside and sat on the steps.

'I haven't even been here for an hour and I'm already stressed out.' he thought, opening the soda and taking a sip.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Shadow was confused. He knew he saw Sonic when he came in. Was he seeing things? The black hedgehog decided to ask around.

"Tails," he walked up the yellow kitsune, who was eating a cucumber sandwich. "have you seen-"

"Sonic?" Tails interrupted. "I saw him a few minutes ago. He looked upset, but maybe I'm wrong..."

"Any ideas on where he is now?"

The fox pointed towards the entrance, absentmindedly stuffing some sushi in his mouth.

"Thanks. And I hope you know you just ate some sushi..."

Tails hated sushi. Immediately, he grabbed a napkin and politely spit the sushi out.

Shadow smirked and went outside to talk to his counterpart.

Tails eyed the black hedgehog suspiciously.

'What's gotten into him? Since when did he care about Sonic?'

The fox thought for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders.

'Maybe they're friends now...'

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sonic didn't even look up when he heard the doors open. He just continued to sip on his soda, watching the snow float around and land on the ground. He didn't know who was behind him, and he didn't want to know either.

"Faker?" Shadow asked, trying to get the azure hedgehog's attention. "what's wrong?"

Sonic's heartbeat quickened. Out of all the people in that club, it just had to be Shadow. But, of course he preferred him over Amy...

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, you can tell me," Shadow sat down next to Sonic. "after all, we are friends, right? And friends help each other out, especially when they need it most..."

The azure hedgehog's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. Shadow had accepted his friendship? So he didn't hate him after what happened yesterday?

Sonic sighed and placed his soda beside him.

"I don't wanna be here."

"Then why did you show up?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Because..." Sonic tried to think of an answer. "because I didn't want anyone to be worried sick about me. And I flipped a coin to determine whether I came or not."

"A coin?"

"Yeah. If I got heads, I would stay home, and if I got tails, I would come to the party."

"And you got tails."

"Yep."

"Well," Shadow wrapped the white scarf around his neck a tad bit tighter. "sometimes you have to do what is best for you, and not anyone else, even if it might upset somebody."

Sonic looked at Shadow.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how everyone isn't the same?"

"Yeah..."

"Different decisions for different people," Shadow concluded with a warm smile.

Sonic nodded with understanding.

"Thanks Shadz."

"Anything for a friend."

Shadow took a good look at Sonic. He still looked troubled with something.

"Sonic..." the black hedgehog stood up. "is there anything else bothering you?"

Sonic stood up as well and looked at his counterpart with a look that said: "you know what it is."

Shadow got the message and smiled.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to kiss me," Shadow's voice became more sincere. "I'm not going to hate you for that. One question though: why did you do it?"

"I..." Sonic replied slowly. "I don't know. It just...happened."

"Well, try not to think about it so much," the black hedgehog walked up to the entrance. "otherwise..."

"Otherwise what, Shadz?" Sonic followed his rival.

Shadow didn't answer. Instead, he chuckled lowly and walked back inside the club.

Sonic picked up his soda can on the steps, took a deep breath, and walked in after Shadow.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rouge said, her voice booming voice through the microphone as she stood next to the Karaoke Dokie 2000, another device that Tails made to give her parties some more pizzazz. "since we are all here, I would like to start this party off with a traditional game of..."

'Oh no,' Shadow thought. 'don't say it.'

"truth or dare!"

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hunter: Northern, why did you do that?! This chapter is amazing.

Me: Sorry Hunter, but this chapter was getting too long.

Hunter: Well, could you hurry up and write the next chapter?

Nori: Hunter, patience is key.

Hunter: (crosses his arms) Patience is key my ass...

Okay, normally, I try to spend at least a week writing stuff, but I finished this one early, so yeah...

Giovanni: Please R&R! Pretty please?

Max: (pouting) Hey, that's my line.

Giovanni: (snickering) Well, it's mine now.

Chapter 3 is coming soon! Hopefully...


End file.
